1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to deposition nozzles and deposition apparatuses, and, more particularly, to a deposition nozzle which forms a closed gas flow field on a substrate between a substrate carrier and a deposition apparatus to which the deposition nozzle is applied.
2. Description of Related Art
The principle of atomic layer deposition technology is that process gas is rendered to perform chemical deposition reaction with a material surface so as to deposit a film with a thickness of atomic level on the material surface.
Although the technology disclosed in the prior art can achieve an object of mass production, not only the amount of required precursor is quite large but also the extraction procedure needs to spend a lot of time since the reaction chamber is usually quite large. Therefore, it is a major reason why a company can't cost down.
Another technique disclosed in the prior art exists a problem of not being capable of completely removing the remaining precursor and by-products. Specifically, it uses different work stations to deposit first and second precursors on wafers, respectively, but merely provides a rough barrier during spraying and depositing the precursors. Therefore, the spread of the precursor can not be blocked sufficiently such that the precursors sprayed by different work stations would mix with each other. Provided that the first precursor sprayed by a previous work station exist in subsequent work station for spraying the second precursor, the by-products generated by the first precursor and the second precursor due to chemical reaction will result in all kinds of deposition defects and the uniformity and quality of deposition will be adversely affected.
Hence, how to overcome the above mentioned issues has substantially become a problem to be solved in the art.